Young Love
by John-im-crushed-Bender
Summary: Was würde passieren, wenn ein junger Lehrer sich langsam in einen seiner Schüler verliebt? Werden sie eine glückliche Beziehung führen können oder wird jemand bitterlich verletzt? Meine erste Story. Hoffe sie gefällt euch :)
1. Chapter 1

**Young Hearts **

_Davis POV_

Ich wurde durch ein lautes Geräusch geweckt. Als ich nachsah woher es kam, begegnete ich meinem Vater. Er sah wütend aus, denn sein Gesicht war rot wie eine Gurke... ich meinte Tomate. Ich ging zu meinem Bruder und fragte ich, ob er wüsste, warum Dad so wütend war. Wie sich herausstellte, hatten sie sich wieder gestritten, da mein Bruder die ganze Nacht am PC verbrachte. Dad meint immer, dass wir nie eine Freundin finden, wenn wir den ganzen Tag am PC verbringen. Auch wenn ich schon jemanden im Auge hatte. Ich ging in meine Zimmer, um meine Sachen zu holen und als ich aus dem Fenster sah, erblickte ich sie! Sie ging mit ihrer Freundin zur Schule. Ihre wunderschönen braunen Haare flatterten im Wind. Ich ging ihr hinterher. Zum Glück bemerkte sie mich nicht. Ich ging an ihr vorbei und lächelte. Keine Reaktion. Ich ging enttäuscht weiter. Was ich aber nicht bemerkte war, dass auch jemand hinter mir ging.

_Paul POV_

Ich stieg aus meinem Auto, als ich eine mir vertraute Stimme hörte. ,,Hallo Herr Kranz!", sagte Caley. Sie blieb mit ihrer Freundin Celine neben mir stehen. Ich bückte mich ins Auto und tat so als ob ich sie nicht gehört hatte. Sie gingen weiter. Als ich meine Tür wieder öffnen wollte, wurde sie von einem vorbeirennenden Jungen wieder zugeschlagen. Während ich ihm wütend hinterher sah, ertappte ich mich dabei, wie ich ihm ganze Zeit auf seinen hübschen Po sah. _,,Was ist nur los mit mir?"_, fragte ich mich, als ich ihm hinterher zur Schule ging. Dabei bemerkte ich, dass der Junge Davis war!


	2. Chapter 2

_Davis POV _

Wir hatten Physik. Ich saß mit meinen Freunden in der letzten Reihe. Herr Kranz versuchte unserer Klasse grad etwas über Gravitationskraft zu erklären. Er schien ein bisschen neben sich zu sein, da er sich andauernd versprach. ,,So, jetzt werde ich euch Schenkel... ich meine Arbeitsblätter austeilen." Er gab uns die Zettel, wobei er aus Versehen meine Tasche umstieß. Er wurde plötzlich sehr rot und versuchte alles wieder aufzuräumen. Ich half ihm dabei, damit es schneller ging.

_Paul POV_

Während mir Davis beim Aufräumen half, wurde ich sehr nervös. Ich spürte wie ich rot wurde. Seltsamerweise musste ich ständig auf seine Schenkel gucken. Sie waren so schön und stramm. Plötzlich spürte ich etwas warmes an meiner Hand. Ich sah hin und bemerkte, dass meine Hand auf Davis' Hand lag. Wir sahen uns an und sein Blick durchbohrte mich. Es schien als ob die Zeit stehen blieb, auch wenn das physikalisch nicht möglich war, da wir uns nicht mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit bewegten und so die Zeitdilatation nicht eintrat. Während ich in seine klaren Augen blickte, bemerkte ich, dass er sah, dass ich keine Anstalten machte, um meine Hand wegzunehmen. Ich zog sie schnell weg und stand auf. ,,Den Rest schaffst du ja alleine", sagte ich und ging zum Lehrerpult zurück.

_Davis POV_

Nachdem ich meine Sachen wieder aufgeräumt hatte, dachte ich über den Moment nach, als sich unsere Blicke trafen. Herr Kranz sah mich mit einer Begeisterung an, die stärker war als die Intensität von tausend Sonnen. Noch spürte ich die Wärme seiner Hand... und die Nässe, die von seinem Schweiß stammt, da er relativ nervös war. Ich dachte mir nichts dabei, doch als die Stunde endete, rief Herr Kranz mich zu sich. Immer noch unter deutlicher Anspannung sagte er: ,,Davis, dass von vorhin, äh, dass tut mir leid, sehr leid und so. Weißt du, ich bin heute wohl ein bisschen unkonzentriert. Also, äh..." ,,Ist schon okay, Herr Kranz", meinte ich und verließ den Raum. Dabei konnte ich spüren, wie sein Blick mir folgte und ich glaubte sogar ein leichtes Stöhnen zu hören.


	3. Chapter 3

_Davis POV _

Zum Mittagessen gab es Hähnchen. Während ich in den Schenkel biss, musste ich wieder an die unangenehme Situation mit Herr Kranz denken. _,,Bevor er uns die Arbeitsblätter austeilte, versprach er sich und sagte Schenkel"_, dachte ich. Und während ich den Hähnchenschenkel so betrachtete, traf es mich wie ein Schlag. Plötzlich wusste ich, warum er sich so seltsam verhielt. Warum er ständig rot wurde, schwitzte, sich andauernd versprach und einfach total neben sich stand. _,,Er ist verliebt!"_, dachte ich. Wobei ich nicht bemerkte, dass ich meine Gedanken wohl laut aussprach. Denn mein Vater antwortete: ,,Wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen, Davis? Wenn du täglich deine ganze Freizeit am PC vergeudest, findest du nie eine Freundin. Also gib das Verliebtsein lieber gleich auf."

_Paul POV_

Es war später Abend und ich saß auf meinem Sofa vorm Fernseher. Eigentlich wollte ich mir ja eine Dokumentation über das Universum auf dem Discovery Channel angucken, aber meine Gedanken waren die ganze Zeit bei Davis. Ob er wohl Verdacht geschöpft hat? Auf dem Nachhauseweg sah ich ein, dass ich wohl Gefühle für ihn entwickelt haben musste. Ich behandelte ihn immer netter als die anderen Schüler und sah ziemlich oft in seine Richtung. Außerdem bekam er auch häufig gute Noten und Lob von mir. Während Professor Stephen Hawking im Fernsehen erklärte, wobei es sich beim Doppler-Effekt handelte, hörte ich nur halbwegs zu. Als Physiklehrer wusste ich sowieso schon, was das ist und konnte meine Gedanken wieder Davis zuwenden. Sein schönes Gesicht war mir immer noch vor Augen. Dank ihm konnte ich mich gar nicht mehr richtig konzentrieren. Ich bekam nicht mehr mit, wie Michio Kaku etwas zur Rotverschiebung sagte und schaltete deshalb den Fernseher aus, um ins Bett zu gehen. Während ich im Bett lag, dacht ich nochmal an Davis' schöne Augen. Sie waren so klar, wie ein See in den Bergen und ihre Anziehungskraft war stärker, als die des größten Schwarzen Lochs. Ich überlegte, ob ich ihm von meinem Verlangen nach ihm erzählen sollte. Wie würde er wohl reagieren? Eine Entscheidung konnte ich nicht treffen, weshalb ich mir vornahm jemanden in mein Geheimnis einzuweihen. Es kam mir aber keine vertrauenswürdige Person in den Sinn und während ich überlegte, schlief ich ein.


	4. Chapter 4

_Paul POV_

Als ich am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, überlegte ich weiter, wen ich ins Vertrauen ziehen könnte. Meine Entscheidung fiel auf meinen einzigen und besten Freund Chris. Er ist an der selben Schule wie ich Lehrer. Während ich überlegte, wie ich ihm von meinem Problem berichten sollte, bekam ich ein weiteres Problem. Unter meiner Decke bewegte sich plötzlich etwas! Ich stand auf und bemerkte, dass es nur mein kleiner Freund war. Er war wohl hart geworden. Das kam vermutlich wegen Davis. Da ich nicht wusste, was ich gegen das Problem tun sollte, entschied ich mich in meinem Arbeitszimmer dagegen vorzugehen...

_Davis POV_

Erneut ließ mich ein lautes Geräusch wach werden. Diesmal war es aber mein Computer. Mein Bruder Kevin zockte World Of Warcraft. ,,Was machst du hier, Kevin?", fragte ich verwundert. Er drehte sich zu mir um und sagte mit ernster Stimme: ,,Dad und ich haben uns gestern gestritten. Dann ist er ausgerastet und hat meinen PC aus dem Fenster geschmissen! Jetzt muss ich bei dir zocken." Erst als mein Bruder anfing zu lächeln, bemerkte ich, dass sich in meiner Hose etwas regte. Kevin fing sofort an laut zu lachen. ,,Hör sofort auf zu lachen! Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?", sagte ich verzweifelt. Kurz darauf kam meine Mutter ins Zimmer! Glücklicherweise hatte sie ihre Brille nicht auf und bemerkte so meine Erregung nicht. ,,Was ist denn so lustig?", fragte sie. Im Gesicht hatte sie eine Schönheitsmaske, wodurch meine Erregung nachließ, denn sie sah damit garantiert nicht schön aus.

_Paul POV_

Während sich meine Hand hoch und runter bewegte, spürte ich ein großes Verlangen nach Davis. Das Verlangen wurde so groß, dass es nur so spritzte. Es kümmerte mich aber nicht wohin genau. Nach der Zeit fühlte sich meine Hand recht schleimig und feucht an, was dazu führte, dass mein Gestöhne immer lauter wurde. Meine Hand bewegte sich schneller auf und ab. Es ertönte ein lautes Klatschgeräusch. Mein Arm begann schon zu verkarpfen... ich meinte natürlich verkrampfen. Ich begann mich zurückzulehnen, als ich bemerkte, worauf meine Lustsamen eigentlich flogen. Die arme Physikarbeit der Klasse 9g!


	5. Chapter 5

_Davis POV _

Nach dem Frühstück ging ich in mein Zimmer, um meine Sachen für die Schule zu packen. Kevin war währenddessen schon losgegangen. Als ich fertig war, sah ich aus dem Fenster, in der Hoffnung meine Geliebte zu sehen. Aber bei dem was ich dann sah, blieb mir fast das Herz stehen. Herr Kranz stand in unserer Straße und starrte auf unser Haus! Er schien wohl wieder völlig durcheinander zu sein, da sein Gesicht so rot war, wie das meines Vaters, wenn er wütend ist. Und er wird schnell wütend! Herr Kranz schien mich wohl bemerkt zu haben und winkte mir recht seltsam zu. Ich winkte zurück, aber er sah es nicht, da er sich schon aus dem Staub machte. _,,Ob er wohl mir zugewunken hatte? Oder vielleicht doch seiner Geliebten?"_, dachte ich, während ich zur Schule ging. _,,Sein Winken schien nämlich sehr romantisch."_ Als ich die Schule erreichte, sah ich ihn wieder. Er sah in meine Richtung, doch als ich zu ihm sah, guckte er schnell woanders hin und ging dann ins Lehrerzimmer. _,,Er hat vermutlich Angst, dass ich sehe in wen er verliebt ist"_, dachte ich. Ich entschied mich dazu, ihm zu folgen, um zu erfahren auf wen er steht.

_Paul POV_

Ich ging ins Lehrerzimmer, wobei ich erneut hoffte, dass Davis nichts gemerkt hatte. Chris kam mir entgegen. ,,Hallo Paul. Wie geht's dir?" ,,Hey Chris", antwortete ich. ,,Mir geht's gut. Könnte ich kurz mit dir unter vier Augen sprechen?" Zusammen gingen wir in ein leeres Zimmer, wobei ich hoffte, dass uns niemand hören konnte. ,,Was gibt es denn?", fragte Chris verwundert. ,,Ich hab ein Problem", begann ich. ,,Ich glaube, ich bin schwul." ,,Ach, das ist doch nichts schlimmes!", unterbrach mich Chris. ,,Ich weiß. Aber das eigentliche Problem ist, dass ich auf einen Schüler stehe. Und zwar auf Davis." ,,Ohh. Das ist dann ja wirklich ein Problem. Dann steckst du wohl im Dilemma. Weiß Davis davon?" ,,Nein. Aber Chris, was soll ich denn jetzt machen?" Während Chris mir Rat gab, spielte sich hinter der Tür etwas anderes ab, von dem ich aber nichts mitbekam. Ein Junge rannte verstört aus dem Lehrerzimmer.


	6. Chapter 6

_Davis POV _

Von dem was ich vorhin hörte, war ich fassungslos. Herr Kranz ist schwul und steht auf einen Schüler... und zwar auf mich! Ich wünschte, ich hätte ihn nicht belauscht. Auch wenn ich nicht wusste, ob das dann besser wäre. Ich dachte an ein Zitat von Alberto Moravia:

**_,,Der Unwissende hat Mut, der Wissende hat Angst.´´_**

Ich wusste von Herr Kranz Geheimnis und hatte auch Angst. Den kompletten Schultag lang, versuchte ich so zu tun, als ob nichts wäre, als ob alles okay wäre. Ich versuchte mich abzulenken und nicht daran zu denken. Doch jetzt ging das nicht mehr. Denn wir hatten Physik und schrieben eine Arbeit. Meine Konzentration war im Eimer. Jede fünf Sekunden musste ich zu Herr Kranz schauen, welcher durch die Klasse schritt, um zu gucken, ob jemand spickte. Ich kam mir vor wie ein Irrer. Voller Panik. Da ich keine 6 wollte, versuchte ich mich zu konzentrieren und laß die erste Frage: _Was ist die Gravitation?_ Eigentlich eine einfache Frage. Ich dachte nach. Herr Kranz hatte letztes Mal davon erzählt. Mir fiel nur nicht mehr ein, was er erzählt hatte. Deshalb versuchte ich die nächste Aufgabe: _Nenne Formelzeichen und Einheit der Kraft._ Ich hatte keinen Plan. _,,Diese Arbeit wird garantiert die schlechteste Arbeit in der Geschichte der Physik"_, dachte ich verbittert.

_Paul POV_

Es war später Nachmittag, als ich an meinem Schreibtisch saß, um die Physik Arbeiten zu kontrollieren. Ich nahm mir vor Davis' als letzte durchzuschauen, um mich besser konzentrieren zu können und bei den anderen Schülern keine Fehler zu machen. Ich begann mit Celines Arbeit, dann nahm ich die von Caley. Als ich ihre Arbeiten fertig hatte, bemerkte ich, dass der Rest wohl nicht mehr sehr gut sein würde. Nachdem ich mich durchgearbeitet hatte und Davis' Arbeit nahm, fiel mir auf, dass seine Arbeit wohl die schlechteste war. Er antwortete Sachen die meist keinen Sinn ergaben oder nichts mit der Frage zu tun hatten. Also wenn er eine Antwort hatte, denn ca. 3/4 des Papiers war unbeschrieben. Ich überlegte, was für einen Ärger er vermutlich zu Hause bekommen würde, wenn er eine 6 bekommt. Ich gab ihn eine 2-, da ich ja nicht wollte, dass es meinem Pupsibärchen schlecht geht. _,,Hoffentlich bemerkt es niemand"_, dachte ich, als ich aufräumte.


	7. Chapter 7

_Davis POV_

Eine Woche war vergangen. Herr Kranz beobachtete mich zwar noch in den Pausen, aber ansonsten war alles in Ordnung. Bis mir einfiel, dass wir wieder Physik hatten und die Arbeiten zurück bekommen würden. In der Klasse herrschte Unruhe, als Herr Kranz den Raum betrat. ,,Setzt euch, damit wir mit dem Unterricht anfangen können!", rief er über den Lärm hinweg. Nach einigen Momenten wurde es still. ,,Als erstes gebe ich euch die Arbeiten wieder." Ich betrachtete meine Arbeit. Ich hatte doch eine gute Note bekommen. Da Herr Kranz für heute nichts vorbereitet hatte, durften wir machen, was wir wollten. Ich zweifelte an der Richtigkeit meiner Arbeit und ging deshalb zu Caley, da sie sich recht gut mit Physik auskannte. Sie überblickte meine Arbeit und meinte, dass das was ich hinschrieb alles falsch sei und absolut keinen Sinn ergab. Sie riet mir, dass ich Herr Kranz einfach mal darauf ansprechen sollte und fügte ironisch hinzu, dass Herr Kranz eine Schande für die Wissenschaft sei. Es klingelte und alle verließen den Raum. Ich ging zu Herr Kranz. ,,Herr Kranz, warum haben Sie mir eigentlich eine gute Note gegeben, wenn doch alles falsch ist?", fragte ich ihn. ,,Naja, ich bin halt nett", antwortete er. Er packte seine Sachen ein, als ich sagte: ,,Oder liegt es vielleicht daran, dass Sie in mich verliebt sind?" Er sah mich überrascht an und wurde rot. ,,Was hast du gesagt?", fragte er. ,,Ich weiß von Ihrem Geheimnis", gab ich zurück. Plötzlich nahm er seine Tasche und ging schnell aus dem Raum. Er drehte sich noch einmal kurz um und sagte: ,,Triff mich in der nächsten Pause in Raum 207." Dann lief er weg und ließ mich allein im Physikraum zurück.


	8. Chapter 8

_Davis POV _

Allein auf dem Schulhof sitzend, dachte ich nach. Was würde Herr Kranz nur mit mir machen, falls ich ihn treffen würde? Wäre er wütend und würde mich zusammenschlagen? Oder wäre er nett... verliebt... und würde mich vergewaltigen?! Bei dem Gedanken wurde mir schlecht. Ich dachte über Herr Kranz nach. Eigentlich war er ja ganz nett. Schlecht sah er auch nicht aus. In dem blauem Hemd, welches er heute anhatte, sah er sogar echt heiß aus! Außerdem hatte er schöne, stramme Schenkel. Seine wundervollen braunen Haare machten ihn sogar attraktiv. Seine Augen waren so berauschend und anziehend. Seine Stimme war so wunderschön und fesselnd. Er war auch sehr charmant. Während ich an die positiven Seiten von Herr Kranz dachte, wurde mir bewusst, dass ich wahrscheinlich auch auf ihn stand!

_Paul POV_

In der zweiten Pause wartete ich im Raum 207 auf Davis. Da Chris Pausenaufsicht hatte, wies ich ihn darauf an, Davis zum Raum durchzulassen. Ich hoffte, dass er kommt, als sich die Tür langsam öffnete. Davis kam rein. Ich wurde unruhig und richtete meine Krawatte... da fiel mir auf, ich trug ja gar keine Krawatte! ,,Hallo Davis", sagte ich. ,,Hallo Herr Kranz", antwortete er unsicher. ,,Du kannst mich Paul nennen", sagte ich mit einem Lächeln. Er lächelte zurück. Und ehe wir uns versahen, lagen wir wild rumknutschend auf dem Boden. Wir zogen uns aus und Davis sagte mit dem Blick nach unten: ,,Ihrer ist aber ganz schön groß!" Dann begann er mir einen zu blasen.

_Schulleiter POV_

Ich ging durch die Gänge, als ich plötzlich laute Schmatz- und Stöhngeräusche hörte. Ich folgte dem Lärm, welcher mich zu Raum 207 führte. Als ich durch das Schlüsselloch sah, rutschte mir fast das Herz in die Hose. **Meine Augen brannten vor Schmerz!** Ich sah, wie Paul Kranz einen Schüler dazu zwang, ihm einen Blowjob zu geben! _,,Das wird Konsequenzen haben",_ dachte ich, als ich zurück in mein Büro schritt.


	9. Chapter 9

_Paul POV _

Als ich am nächsten Tag zur Schule kam, hatte ich ein ungutes Gefühl. Chris kam sofort auf mich zu. Er erzählte mir, dass mich der Schulleiter sprechen möchte. Mit schlimmen Vorahnungen ging ich in Herr Schulleiters Büro. ,,Hallo Herr Schulleiter", sagte ich, als ich eintrat. ,,Setz dich Paul", antwortete er. Als ich Platz nahm bemerkte ich, dass er schlecht gelaunt war. _,,Er weiß Bescheid"_, schoss es mir durch den Kopf.

_Chris POV _

Ich stand mit vielen anderen Lehrern vor Herr Schulleiters Büro und lauschte. Wir alle wollten wissen, was er so wichtiges mit Paul zu besprechen hatte. Plötzlich wurde es sehr laut. Ich verstand nicht alles, nur ein paar Wortfetzen. Aber aus den Wörtern _"Du"_ , _"Schüler"_ und _"Blowjob"_ kann man sich ja denken, warum der Schulleiter so gereizt war. Meine Kollegen guckten verblüfft und angewidert. Von drinnen hörten wir Pauls verzweifelte Stimme: ,,Aber Davis hat es freiwillig getan!" Ich konnte es nicht fassen! Ich hatte den beiden geholfen eine Schüler-Lehrer-Affäre zu beginnen!

_Paul POV_

Der Schulleiter entließ mich aus seinem Büro. Draußen auf dem Gang befanden sich viel mehr Lehrer als sonst. Sie blickten mich an, als ob ich eine Art Monster wäre. Ich sah Chris. Er wich meinem Blick aus, woraus ich schließen konnte, dass es wohl alle gehört hatten.


	10. Chapter 10

_Paul POV _

Ich hastete durch die Gänge. Ich musste Davis finden. Mir wurde zwar gesagt, dass ich mich gevölligst von dem Jungen fernhalten soll, aber das war mir egal. Nach kurzer Zeit fand ich ihn. Ich erzählte ihm von dem Problem.

_Davis POV_

Paul kam zu mir und erzählte mir von einem Problem. Er schien panisch. Der Schulleiter hatte mitbekommen, was wir gestern in Raum 207 getrieben haben. Ich versuchte Paul zu beruhigen. Dabei bemerkte ich, dass uns ein Haufen von Lehrern beobachtete. Die wussten also auch davon.

_Schulleiter POV _

Ich wollte wirklich nicht, dass Paul den armen Jungen noch weiter belästigte. Ich wusste, er würde sich nicht daran halten, sich von Davis fernzuhalten. Deshalb ließ ich Frau Pemers in mein Büro rufen. ,,Hallo Frau Pemers. Setzen Sie sich doch", sagte ich freundlich. ,,Was gibt es denn?", fragte sie, als sie sich setzte. ,,Sie haben ja bestimmt schon von der Sache mit Paul und Davis gehört, oder?" ,,Ja, warum?" ,,Ich möchte, dass Sie die beiden im Auge behalten. Und zwar vor allem Herr Kranz. Ich vertraue dem Typen nicht ganz." ,,Okay. Aber eine Frage hätte ich noch. Wer ist denn nochmal dieser Herr Kranz?" Ich schlug mir mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. Sie war zwar alt, aber dass sie so vergesslich war, machte mich fertig!


	11. Chapter 11

_Pemers POV_

Nachdem mir Herr Schulleiter nochmal ins Gedächtnis rief, wer Herr Kranz war, verließ ich sein Büro. Ich traf auf ein paar Eltern, welche mich fragten, warum der Schulleiter denn heute keine Zeit für sie hätte. Wie sich herausstellte, warteten sie schon ziemlich lange auf ein Gespräch, da sie ihre Kinder an der Schule anmelden wollten. Ich erklärte ihnen, dass es in der Schule grad ein dringendes Problem gab. Neugierig fragten sie, was das denn für ein Problem wäre. Also erzählte ich ihnen, ohne darüber nachzudenken, von Herr Kranz pädophilen Vorlieben.

_Schulleiter POV _

Ohne Vorwarnung kam eine Horde verwirrter und schockierter Eltern in mein Büro. Sie redeten alle lautstark durcheinander und als ich mir Gehör verschaffen konnte, fragte ich: ,,Was ist den hier los?" Mir antwortete eine kleine Frau: ,, Wir haben gehört, dass es an Ihrer Schule einen pädophilen Lehrer gibt." Sie hatten bestimmt von Paul erfahren! Genau so etwas hätte niemals passieren dürfen. Ich musste etwas unternehmen, zum Wohle der Schule. ,,Keine Sorge", versuchte ich die Eltern zu beruhigen. ,,Ja, so einen Lehrer gibt es leider. Aber er wird unverzüglich entlassen."

_Davis POV_

Ich saß mit Paul auf dem Schulhof, als es mir plötzlich kalt den Rücken runterlief. Paul bemerkte es und fragte: ,,Ist alles okay?" Ich nickte, wobei ich bemerkte, dass viele Lehrer uns Blicke zuwarfen und sich leise unterhielten. ,,Keine Sorge, Davis. Ich werde dich nie allein lassen." Während Paul das sagte, kam mein Chemielehrer auf uns zu. ,,Hi Chris", sagte Paul. ,,Hallo ihr beiden", antwortete er und wandte sich dann an Paul. ,,Herr Schulleiter möchte dich nochmal mit dir reden." Während sich Paul auf dem Weg zum Büro machte, sorgte ich mich plötzlich sehr um ihn.


	12. Chapter 12

_Paul POV_

Nach etwa 5 Minuten verließ ich Herr Schulleiters Büro wieder. Er hatte mich gefeuert! Ich sollte noch heute meine Sachen packen und verschwinden. Auf dem Pausenhof traf ich Davis und Chris, die auf mich gewartet hatten. ,,Ich wurde entlassen", berichtete ich ihnen. Davis brach in Tränen aus, weshalb ich ihn in den Arm nahm. Wir hielten uns bis zum Ende der Pause fest und es schien als ob die Welt sich nicht mehr drehte... obwohl das physikalisch nicht möglich war. Danach packte ich meine Sachen und verließ das Schulgelände. In meinem Auto sitzend, dachte ich über die Schulzeit nach. Das alles war jetzt vorbei. Mein Leben würde sich komplett verändern. Chris hatte mir einen Job an einem College besorgt. Während ich auf den Weg dorthin machte, hoffte ich, dass ich Davis irgendwann wiedersehen würde. Vielleicht wird er ja irgendwann aufs College gehen …

**ENDE **


End file.
